revival
by Shout InTheVoid
Summary: In a world filled with pain and war, would Sasuke and Sakura's love find it's way? would he mend her broken heart and would she heal his torn soul?
1. Chapter 1

Just another day at the hospital, a slow paced one, a couple of kids got hurt while training, a man with a few broken bones, checkup tours then lunch…

As she was sitting on her desk, the door knocked and a nurse came in:

''Um sakura-chan, sorry to intrude but Tsunade-sama is calling for you ''

''where is she?''

''In her room…''

''Okay I will be there in a minute … '' Sakura sighed with relief as she thought something finally came up and she won't have to keep sitting here for the rest of the day but she was wrong. Tsunade-sama actually called her there to check on her and then send her home to get rest as there was nothing for her to do.

Walking home is a very natural act. Everyone is happy to head home after a long day at work but not her. She had to cross the village, meaning she had to take all the stares, and she had to pretend she didn't hear the whispers behind her back...

Walking through the busy streets on her own she found herself wishing…..

''I wish it was night time. I wish it was cloudy, dark, calm and cold… I wish it was one of those nights…those which their darkness can swallow me up, I wish it was one of those nights that i could hide within, one of those night were it feels like the entire world is sad so it wouldn't hurt this much, so I would think it's the same for everyone in a dark cold night. I wish it was midnight...''

But it's so bright, the sun is shining, birds are singing and people are staring… ''what should I do…where can I hide, how many more walls do I have to build? Everyone is around me yet I'm lonely. I have Naruto even if he is out of town, we still keep in touch, I have Ino, even if she spends most of her time daydreaming about Sai, I have Hinata as well, things are starting to move a bit faster for her and that baka. Everyone is happy and smiling then why am I stuck in this nightmare, the hole in my heart is so clear…

I want to scream but look at them staring at me, some pitting me already some silently judging me…dear night please come faster and faster I can't withstand this.''

''Save me''

She barely made it to her apartment, with shaky hands she opened the door and got in , she dropped her bag and threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Feeling the frustration building up inside her, a lump rose on her throat and she was again at a war with herself. ''Why can't you move on? Why do you have to be the unhappy one? everyone has gotten a decent life by now and he … he made his choice...'' even though the search for him was still going, there was nothing else she could do, she was selfish enough to make Naruto suffer with her, no, he was his friend too, he made that choice or did she actually force him to?

She was torn apart and the only thing that could relief some of her anger at the moment was properly throwing a couple …hundred…punches…

She got up, changed and went out... through her window she jumped to the closest tree and headed to an empty field out of sight.

She was too focused on her inner feelings that she missed the two figures hiding in the woods following her every move …

after a couple of hours Sakura was painting and exhausted, she had already used a lot of chakra ... the figures hidden in the woods agreed it was time for their attack. Suddenly fog surrounded her from everywhere, Sakura was alerted...something was wrong, she stood from her place and before she tried to reach the top of a tree, something was coming at her, fast. She dodged the first strikes but soon was surprised by another figure, she could feel the pain twitching her muscles, for how long could she stand she could not know. With a second attack she was jumping from one place to another dodging flying kunais, senbons and her opponent 's fists when something twitched the back of her neck…She fell to the ground, she was too numb and her eyelids were getting heavier with every passing second...

She saw the two figures approaching and heard one of them speak:

"Well she was indeed troublesome''

"Let's just get her to the base now."

One of them helped the other get Sakura on his back and they set out calmly, fading within the fog. In the deep shadows of a far forest, the two man finally stopped, using some kind of genjutsu, a hidden door was unfolded from the ground and dark stairs appeared as they head in. soon they were standing in a room lit by a fire in the middle of it with 4 men surrounding it, they looked up as the two kidnappers walked in with Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno from the leaf, done."

"Good" whispered the man on the far left , " now we can move to the second part of our plan, as almost all of the great medic of the next generation are captured, the villages will send their best teams to track us "

"We will hit them as soon as our teams are settled, with no medics it won't take long to bring them down" a blonde man from the seated talked.

"Lock her away" he added.

With these words Sakura was taken even deeper into the ground and locked in a small dark room, lying unconscious.

The place was divided into individual cells,with a long walkway, its dumb air was suffocating and the darkness was blinding at night and barely tolerable at day. They have built another world underneath the ground, a world still unfamiliar to Sakura.

However not far away, in another hideout, Sasuke walked into a gathering of Orochimaru's people and sat silently in a dark corner hearing the others talk about this new organization, the Black Swords, and how they have been planning for a very long time to seize control over the shinobi world. Sensing their strength, Orochimaru was weighting in joining them. But being in a world of his own Sasuke had already decided to ask for a leave to check on something, something he left behind a while ago.

Arriving at mid-day to Konoha, he headed for the hospital, in the shadows he watched silently Tsunade-sama's empty room until a furious Ino walked in followed by Tsunade herself and Shizune

"Who is possibly stupid enough to kidnap Sakura?! What the hell do they want? I can't believe this!" Ino yelled while storming inside the room.

"calm down" shizune said, "we need to be careful since we have no idea what's going on, we should assemble a team to track them down but they could have gotten far by now, what do you think tsunade-sama?"

"Send for Kakashi to come, we need to form a team as soon as possible…." She trailed off as she felt they had company, before she could be sure, Sasuke leapt off the tree and disappeared, already confirming what he had suspected. Sakura is kidnapped. Sakura is in danger.

Sasuke picked up his speed crossing the forest to their hideout, with already a plan forming in his mind. He had to convince Orochimaru of letting him go spy on this organization. He would fake interest and loyalty in the hope of getting in, he might even help bring them one of the Fire 'medics. He would bring Orochimaru the information he wanted and also be able to see…Sakura.

Not wasting any time, as soon as he arrived he went into orochimaru's room and told him about his plan, it didn't take much to convince a power-thirsty Orochimaru. Now Sasuke had to pack a few things and head to the Fire's village.

Meanwhile in a dark underground cell, Sakura was regaining consciousness and her eyes began to slowly open, she looked around her and tried to move herself up from the ground but her limbs were too heavy ''poison'' she thought to herself, when she finally managed to sit up and lean against the wall, she realized she was being held captive in an underground prison, she heard muffled cries and whispers around her and with that she understood that she was not the only one taken, but why was she taken? Who were these people and what did they want from her? From all of them…

Carrying an unconscious body on his shoulder, he wondered if it would take them long enough to find him.

When the night settled in he decided to camp and get some rest, it was a very long day after all, making a fire and sitting in front of it with a man's body leaning against a tree not far from him. After a while Sasuke closed his eyes and his heart beat slowed down…not much longer he sensed two amounts of chakra approaching, he kept his eyes closed but all of his other senses on high alert. When they reached him but made no movement Sasuke opened his eyes to find a man and a women facing him from across the fire.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh?" the man spoke first

"hn."

"What do you plan on doing with him?" asked the women signaling with her head to the body next to them.

"I thought he would be helpful to get your attention"

"Oh really? And who are we I wonder?" responded the red haired man who was trying to hold back his laughter,

"The black swords"

The man's face turned serious, realizing the guy in front of him actually knew what he was talking about:

"I see, and why do you seek our attention?"

"Isn't already obvious?" the sarcastic tone was evident in Sasuke's voice.

"You want in?" the man almost sounded surprised

"Yes."

The strangers looked at each other for a while before the women spoke:

"You'll have to come with us."

* * *

AN: um i have mixed feelings about this first chapter , i hope it isn't that bad. should i go on ?

reviews make my day, help and inspire me so go for it !


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked into the secret base underground and tried to take in his surroundings, the guards, the doors, the traps…Everything. Thinking of what could be done in the worst case scenario. Soon they reached the meeting room. The red haired man whose name is apparently Gara introduced him to the elders sitting in the middle of the room and he could sense that their interest was slightly peaked. After a dozen trap questions that Sasuke managed well they asked him to step outside so they could make up their minds.

"I think we should kill him, we already know he is with Orochimaru, why did he say he left? Both of them are underestimating us, sending us a spy through the door just like that, let's send Orochimaru this kid's dead body maybe that will help him decide what to make of us" burst a man as soon as Sasuke left the room,

"That would be a waste, that boy is gifted we could use him..." a second one disagreed

"Besides if he ever tries to double play us we could still get rid of him" confirmed the third.

"Okay, it is settled then"

They turned around to face Gara and his teammate, Konan, signaling to them to show Sasuke the room he will be staying in and ordering them to keep track of his every move.

"You will be tested, if I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable" said Gara as he was leaving Sasuke behind to get to know his new place.

"Hn, what about the Fire's medic?" Hearing Sasuke's words, Gara stopped in his tracks,

"He will be taken to prison, last underground floor, grown to care for him?"

Sasuke chose to ignore the last remark as his brain was registering the information given to him and how he could use it.

"I want to be the one to take him there"

"Oh really?" A mischievous grin appeared on the man's face, "and why is that?"

"Let's say a personal grudge"

"Okay, whatever, you can take one of the guards with you if you are afraid to lose your way" added Gara teasingly before finally existing the room.

Carrying the drugged man on his shoulder, Sasuke cursed to himself as he almost lost his balance in this dead dark place. Finally locking the man away, he could take a look at this place, walking calmly in between the cells, watching almost dead bodies lying within. Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of green chakra and pink hair, he couldn't see a clear face yet he froze in his place. She was healing something at the back of her neck. She moved slowly, she must be exhausted. Food remained untouched by her cell's door. Sensing his presence Sakura looked up, her eyes widened and her green orbs grew clearer, her mouth formed the shape of an O and she just stared at him, taking him in, "is this real?" her inner self whispered to her, she shook her head and shot up as Sasuke managed to take a few steps closer to her cell.

"Sakura"He said almost nonchalantly.

Hearing his voice after all this time sent a shiver down her body as she realized, this is real. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"Sasuke…", her voice came out more like a strangled cry and she hated that, "wha-what are you doing here…? " When he kept quiet, something sparkled in her eyes before she said:

"Don't tell me you are with these people, whoever they are"

"Hn" and that's all Sakura needed for a confirmation, she looked down, starring into nothingness before speaking again:

"What do you want from me? From all of us?"

"How about why are you the only conscious one here?" he eyed her suspectedly.

She was silent for a while then decided it wouldn't do her any worse if she told him

"The food, the water… it is all drugged, I just stay away from it"

"You didn't drink even water since you came here?"

"No"

While the voices inside her head continued on: "what is this? Is he actually concerned or what's with that look on his face…. Stop it, are you already daydreaming about him! You've just met him!"

"For how long have you been here?"

"A couple days maybe… not sure" she mumbled

Sasuke turned around without adding another word and walked away. Sakura could feel her heart ache as a roof of expectations collapsed on top of her.

As he was walking to his room, Sasuke's mind was storming, trying to figure out what to do now since he saw her, how is he going to get her out of there. He realized he jumped in way too fast. It was not like him, as if someone else is making his decisions, he needed to get himself together.

Meanwhile Sakura sat silently in a corner, she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them but her mind wondered far away…

"What was that? It doesn't even seem real? Is this what I have been hoping for? Wishing to see his face one more time all those nights has just came to this? Still hearing a couple of words from him was…something new. But what is he doing here! Why does he have to take part in every bad thing that happens! God, I hoped we would meet in different circumstances… that he would come back to the village, come back to us, to me… why am I too stupid when it comes to him! Maybe that's why he likes to keep his distance… I'm not worth it."

Sakura went back to faking unconsciousness when she heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hn, it's me"

Her eyes flared open and she stared at the man in front of her "Sasuke..." she said more like to herself after being surprised at how fast he had came back.

"Here, take these." He said unfolding something in his hands and passing it to her through the bars, when she hesitated, he added "It's okay, it's clear…it's mine."

Sakura reached for the supplies he had just offered her, unable to form a sentence.

"Don't think much of it, we are going to need you soon so you have to be wide awake" he lied to her, he thought it would be the only way for her to have them without thinking too much.

"What for?"

"Just eat." Suddenly silence fell in as Sasuke lingered a little bit longer to make sure she actually eats something, her face was pale, she looked tiered, she probably haven't got any sleep besides her food and water deprivation if she continues like this she might just faint without the need of any drugs.

Realizing it was getting weird, him standing there watching her, he turned around and walked away again without saying a word.

Sakura slowed her movements and watched him closely. He has changed a lot. His hair, thicker. His eyes, more distant. He moved gracefully, careful not to draw attention. If only she could know what was going on inside his head. Curious as ever she watched him silently and mysterious as ever he walked farther.

Stepping inside his room, Sasuke found both Gara and Konan waiting for him. Konan was the silent one, usually Gara would do most of the talking and she would just nod or sigh but this time she spoke first:

"About time."

Sasuke looked at them with an indifferent air, eyeing each of them slowly. He then moved inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"You have a mission", the girl continued, "You have orders…"

"Told you you'd be tested, I hope you are ready for this! although, personally I don't think this would be hard for you" Gara interrupted but with one stare from konan he stopped.

"What is it?" Sasuke spoke, getting irritated already.

"Even though we knew you left your village a while ago, we need you to prove your loyalty to us, so here is your mission: kill the Leaf's medic, the pink haired one."

* * *

AN: end of the chapter :p


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke felt something tugging at his heart, a burning sensation in his muscles, he has gone numb.

Too soon, he thought…

He rolled again on the bed then he decided it was useless, he got up and stood by a small so-called-window that allowed some moon light in his room, he watched particles of light float peacefully in the air, he wondered if he could ever be born as one of these particles, if he could ever be the light to someone else even if in another life. His world is too dark, there is only vengeance, blood, pain, sleepless nights and a torn soul.

Sakura pressed her back to the wall, the cold frozen mud beneath her covered with straw didn't really help her get any warmer but soon she lost herself in her thoughts again and the cold no longer bothered her. Could things ever be different? Do they still have hope? Can't she convince Sasuke to run away with her? Maybe even back to their hometown? She will help him settle down, she would protect him from all accusation, he could become an anbu and they could get a new house or he could move in with her! He doesn't have to be alone anymore and she doesn't have to face the dark nights on her own either, no more whispers and stares in the streets, she would be able to smile maybe even laugh...out loud…

Why does he have to be this distant? Why can't they get their lives back?

All of these questioned tormented her already broken heart, all of these unanswered questions.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, maybe a way to get her out of where she is first, she wondered what was happening back at the village, if anyone was in danger.

With the first sunlight that escaped through his window, Sasuke got ready and got out, he headed for the prison, calmness and determination set on his face.

"Sakura, get up"

Sakura's eyes flared open and she shot up, standing by her cell door.

"What is it?" she whispered, sensing the demanding tone in his voice. He took out keys from his pocket and unlocked her door. When Sakura took a step back rather than forward, Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes for a minute then said:

"We don't have time for this, come on now, get out of there" when Sakura still didn't budge and eyed him suspectedly, he demanded more forcefully " sakura"

"Where are we going?" millions of scenarios flashed through her mind but none made sense.

Feeling the blood starting to boil in his veins, Sasuke stepped into the cell and grasped her hand, she looked up at him and tried to ignore the burning sensation that shot up through her body feeling his skin on hers.

"What's wrong with you? What are you afraid of...? Are you afraid… of me? "His frown deepened with very word he spoke and sakura could swear her heart skipped a beat.

"What?! I mean… no, it's just I want to know what's going on, I don't like being kept in the dark."

His grip loosened a bit and he stepped closer to her then whispered

"I have orders… to kill you."

Sakura managed an "oh" after processing what he just said then she continued "so that's what's going."

"I have a … plan, I need you to listen to me carefully"

* * *

Sasuke walked into a room full of the other members and feigned interest in whatever they were talking about until a man came running and whispered something into Gara's ear, whose eyes widened and a smile crept into his lips. He looked at Sasuke and shook his head back and forth before standing up and heading for the door, just before exiting the room, he looked back and said

"Sasuke, why don't you come with me. We've got work to do."

When they were out of sight, Sasuke stopped

"What is it?" he asked

"your old friend, the medic, she is trying to escape… well I don't think she got any far, she probably hadn't even left the base but still we have to find her so I thought you would want to get over with your mission, look for her and kill her. You would save us a lot of trouble. I will worn the guards about your hunt and ask them to pay extra attention at all of the exists. She won't be able to go anywhere so get the job done, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke hurried back to his room, when he got in, he made sure to lock the door then he turned around. He froze in his place, what is this strange feeling he has looking at her standing by his bed with expecting eyes and half a smile on her lips…her lips.

"So…what now" sakura interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't think anyone will find you here, just keep quiet and hide there if you heard any weird noises." He said while pointing to his closet.

"You've got to be kidding me! You know I can actually just walk out of here and be sure it won't be that hard to leave so stop treating me like a little kid!"

"Sakura…"

"What! We can fight them and get out of here! I don't understand why do I have hide here? Why do we have to spend another minute in this dirty place?"

"You should calm down"

"I need to go back to the village Sasuke, I need to check that everything is okay." Her eyes got watery and she was fighting back the growing lump in her throat

Sasuke took a few steps towards his bed then stopped

"Everything is okay…for now, they haven't moved yet."

"What are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Why do you keep getting involved, sakura, why do you need to know it all? You should be worrying about yourself "

"Sasuke, please answer me" pain was starting to show on her face and he found himself spilling out what he knows and he watched as her eyes grew in terror.

"I need to do something, I need to leave, I have to warn everyone" sakura muttered in panic.

"Sakura calm down, you don't have to do anything."

"Stop it…, "her voice was weaker this time, it came out more like a plead, «I can't turn my back on them, Sasuke that village is all I have left, it's my only home." tears started to roll down her cheeks as memories she had locked away came back to surface.

"I got stronger so I wouldn't be a burden anymore, so I could defend everyone from the evil lurking outside our village's walls. If our village disappear, then so would i…"

Sakura lifted her head up to face him but was surprised to find he had covered the small distant that separated them and was standing almost an inch away from her, his eyes burned into hers, the air got heavier and she was barely able to catch her breath.

"The village is your only home? You would disappear along with it? Has it became your only concern Sakura? Nothing else matters to you?" his voice came out calm and composed unlike the look on his face.

"I...I…" sakura muttered before biting her lower lip, cursing silently at herself for sounding so stupid, what is wrong with her! Can't she form a sentence! Even a three-year old would do better than her!

Her train of thoughts crashed into another and both evaporated in the air and vanished as she felt sasuke's lips on hers. His kiss was so sudden yet so soft, as if he was trying to say something. She followed his lead and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She wished she could hold him closer but her arms failed her, they just stood there, bodies connected only by lips caressing each other, each looking for salvation within the other, Sasuke deepened their kiss and sakura could feel the heat rising in her cheeks then slowly he pulled away, his face still too close to hers, her eyes were still closed, he watched her as both gasped for air, feeling the oxygen in the room not enough for the burning flames within their hearts.

Sakura's mind was still clouded when they heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door…


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke turned to the door and stood still for a second before gesturing to Sakura to hide in the bathroom. Seconds later, after shutting the door behind her, a knock came in followed by Gaara entering the room.

* * *

Sakura was still a mess while leaning closer to the bathroom's door to hear what's going. But the sound of her heartbeat covered it all. She was going crazy: What did just happen? And why did someone had to come just at that moment? But wait what happened? Or was she just seeing things? No she can still feel the warmth of his lips on top of hers, she could still his hot breath on her skin. Was he mad at her and just wanted to shut her up? But why would he be mad?

She took a step back and held into the sink next to her to support herself. Moments later came on a knock on the door

"Sakura, you can come out now." Whispered Sasuke from the other side.

Sakura found herself wishing she could hide longer in there, but realized she was done hiding, she mastered up her courage, unlocked the door and walked out. She expected to see a composed Sasuke and that she would have to make a lot of effort to make him talk but he was sitting on the edge of his bed and seemed deep in thought before saying:

"Gaara knows more than he should, he knows I won't kill you, he's going to cause us trouble if I don't listen to him"

Seeing the worry on Sasuke's face, Sakura suddenly felt cold and hugged herself tight.

"What does he want?"

"He said we'll find out soon enough."

Sakura moved slowly towards the bed, then sat on the other side of the bed away from Sasuke:

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Find a way out of here." Sasuke stood and walked towards the small opening in the wall, he looked out silently wondering what might Gaara want from them and how did he find out what he was really planning to do.

Time flew by so fast and when Sasuke finally looked back at Sakura she was still sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought as well. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and their eyes met. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time, he got lost in the light green of her eyes then his eyes traveled to the soft pink on her cheeks, then her pampered lips. He remembered what occurred earlier today, how he lost control over himself as she seemed to no longer care about him, it felt as he was wiped out of her thoughts. But not her, he thought, just not her, she is the only person he wants to remember him, because she was always present in his thoughts, ever since he left, she hunted his dreams, her pleads for him to stay, her tears as she shouted how much she loved him, has she forgot it all already?

The room was colored deep orange as the sun started to settle down, the darkness will soon envelope them and each would be left to face his darkest nightmare as always. But this time it was different, they had a façade to maintain in front of each other; the tough boy and the independent girl.

Sakura was turning into a status on the bed so she decided to get up and head to the bathroom, she took a quick shower and just as she was about to put on back her dirty clothes a knock on the door startled her.

"Yes?" she questioned

"Clothes …for you." A faint voice responded

She slowly opened the door and reached for the clothes in his hand, she was surprised when she figured that they were none other than his own clothes, a shirt and a boxer. Her face turned red and she thank god for the walls separating them or she might have died with embarrassment.

The shirt reached her mid-thigh but she kept tugging at it as if it would get longer then after minutes of contemplating her looks she walked into the room. Sasuke had a towel on his shoulder and was getting ready to take in a shower but as soon as he saw he seemed startled and froze in his place but soon he recovered and brushed past her as if nothing just happened.

He closed the door behind him and stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was starting to wonder how he was going to be able to spend the night in the same room as her, if he wonder outside he risks of being seeing and therefore their safety. His minds travels back to her image in his clothes, she looked like a goddess and yet she was oblivious of it. God she was driving him crazy.

Half an hour later, Sasuke walked back to his room, he froze before reaching the bed, Sakura was already asleep, he sighed thinking about how tiered she must have been, spending her nights on the cold ground starving. A sudden wave of sadness ran through him as he laid next to her and watched as her chest slowly rose and fell peacefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear and her eyes stated to open

"Sasu..ke?" his name escaped her lips and his heart shot up to his throat,

"Sleep" he let out after composing himself.

In the early morning, Sasuke decided he should go and find them something to eat, leaving a still sleeping Sakura behind, he closed the door quietly.

He first walked around the base checking if anything was out of place, if someone has seen or sensed something off about him. Then he headed out to the nearest town, besides food, Sakura needed clothes. He loved seeing her walking around in his shirt but that won't be suitable for escaping.

An hour or so later, he walked into his room to find a frozen sakura standing by the bathroom door, suddenly Gaara emerged from behind her with a smirk on his face, he didn't seem to notice Sasuke however, not yet.

"you swell amazingly, like a blossoming flower, he said as he sniffed her hair, "listen gorgeous, let's not make it complicated, come with me and no one gets hurt" Gaara's hand caught Sakura's elbow and she looked both in pain and disgusted

"Where are you going, I wonder?" Sasuke finally said as he lost his patience for this intruder to notice him.

"Oh Sasuke! You are here!"

"Yes I'm, let go of her arm" Sasuke managed to sound both composed and threatening even though he could feel the blood in his veins boil.

"Oooh okay, better now gorgeous?" he questioned after letting the pink haired girl's hand free

"Step away from her."

"Come on now, aren't you taking a bit far now, I won't hurt her you know! I need her in one piece"

"What do you want?"

Gaara let out a laughter, then walked slowly to Sasuke before looking back at the girl: "her" then he stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sasuke jumped to Sakura's side

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he is just disgusting… what does he want from me?"

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy and reached for something to support her, she gasped when a pair of hands engulfed her and carried her to bed.

"Thank you…" she said,"i think i have not regained all of my chakra yet"

"Careful" Sasuke answered as he reached for her chin and titled her head up so that his eyes were pouring into hers.

"Lay down and don't make any effort until you regain your strength, you are too vulnerable now, an easy target…" he trailed off as tears began to fill her eyes

"I didn't mean to…"

Sakura lowered her gaze before he could finish his sentence, escaped his touch and smiled

"Sorry..."

"Don't be" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm still causing you trouble, being an annoyance."

"You are an annoyance" he confirmed, her eyes widened and she gulped the lump that rose in her throat

"But not because you are weak, I know what you are capable of Sakura, but I can't help but worry about you..."

She looked up at him and somehow that gave him the courage to step closer to her and wipe away a tear that escaped her eye. He then caressed her cheek and let his hand settle on it.

Sakura shot up from her place and stepped away from him. "What is he doing ", she thought. "Is he messing me with now? Why does he have to be so cruel? And why do I get affected by the tiniest thing he does? Why so stupid!"

He walked towards her, eyes fixated on her, then he reached for her face again:

"Sakura, what is it?"

"What is it?!" she almost shouted but kept her tone under control.

She pushed his hand away from her face, determinant that today she will let it out. She was done being a foul for him.

* * *

AN: boring but hopefully next chapter is worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sighed and folded his hands to his chest, watching her step back and forth.

"So…?" Sasuke questioned

"Stop acting like this, you keep on confusing me and it's not fair." She throw her hands in the air desperate to get her words out clearly. "Every time I tried to get closer to you, you pushed me away and now suddenly, you act like everything is okay. It just doesn't make any sense" Her voice fainted into a strangled cry and she stopped herself to regain her strength then kept on: "don't act like you love me while you don't Sasuke. Don't act like you care while you don't. Stop making my heart sway. I'm already messed up."

Sasuke kept quiet. Letting her words sink in the space between them then die.

"You don't have to save me and I don't have to follow your plan, sitting here an easy target. I don't even know if I should be trusting you, I don't know you anymore. It's been years…"

"You know you can trust me." He replied calmly

"No I don't. You don't care about me and probably never did, it's just that the pathetic me was too blinded by love…" her voice was calmer and even though she knew she might regret her next words as they were only lies, she spoke again: "but I don't anymore, I've learned the hard way that loving someone who doesn't love you back is just a painful waste of time. That I should cherish those who already made it clear how much they love and care about me. They brought me happiness and security, not you."

Sasuke could feel the blood boiling in his veins but tried to keep his cool

"Who are you exactly talking about Sakura?"

"I don't have to tell you" Sakura crossed her arms and looked pass him in the void.

"Is it Naruto? Or Lee maybe? Is that why you want to go back to the village so bad? But then why would you kiss me back Sakura hn?"

She felt the sarcastic tone his words held and her cheeks turned red as flashes of their kiss passed in front of her.

"It was y-ou, you! You forced yourself on me! And I just played along!"

"You played along? What game Sakura?"

"Whatever game you are playing Sasuke!"

His eyes got darker and something Sakura has never seen before has taken over him, he looked dangerous yet she couldn't step away as he walked towards her. Taking one step at a time, his confidence radiating in the room. His eyes burning into hers. She was charmed. She felt like a mob being drawn into his flames and yet it felt good. He got so close she could feel his hot breath on her skin as he looked down into her eyes but then he took another step forcing her to take one back as well and again and again until she crashed into the wall behind her.

"Konoha is where you belong, and only there?" he whispered wickedly.

"Yes."

"You nor trust or love me anymore?"

"Yes."

Sasuke leaned in closer till his lips were hovering over hers but never touching. His hands were pressed, both sides of her face, to the wall supporting his weigh.

"Are you sure Sakura? I think this is your heart beat that I'm hearing loud and clear."

Sakura closed her eyes in an attempt to control her pulse and feelings but also to distract herself from looking to his lips. She then opened them again only to find him still staring at her.

"You are messed up? You've had enough? What about me Sakura? I'm the messed up one here. I'm the bad guy who can't stop thinking about a pink haired girl. Who jumped around like crazy when he heard she was in danger. Who threw himself in the enemy's arms, just for her to tell him she doesn't care about him anymore? I can't let that happen Sakura." His eyes looked down to her full lips and he bit his lower one. Sakura's heart almost stopped, her breathing got faster and her lips parted letting out a short breath. She was speechless, the effect he had on her. The way his words drove her crazy. The way she is holding back from collapsing into his arms this very moment.

He pressed himself further onto her and breathed in her scent. Shivers ran through her entire body and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as their bodies touched.

Before pulling himself back, Sasuke whispered to her ear: "you can't just fall for someone else, you can't let me out of your heart. I belong there. I won't let you kick me out."

He suddenly brushed his lips against hers then spoke again: "aren't you going to play along?"

Her mind was on a roller coaster ride and his latest actions made her vision foggy and she found herself leaning forward, eager for his touch. Sasuke smirked to himself and crushed his lips to hers. Kissing her as if his life depended on it. He pulled back for a moment, panting, he looked deep in her eyes and said: "did you mean it?"

Realizing what he was talking about sakura quickly replied, eyes falling down from his "no"

He leaned down and caught her lips again. Forcing her to lift her head up so she could maintain their contact. Then his hands fell to her back and then to her upper thighs forcing her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He walked both of them to his bed and sat down, his lips never leaving hers. Their kiss was a heated mess. They had to fight themselves to stop. They finally pulled away and Sasuke held her to his chest and laid them down. Sakura was out of words as she just nuzzled against him silently while he brushed her hair.

She finally managed to say:

"You have changed." She sounded so calm.

"How?"

"You are talking… like tonight."

"hn"

"Hhhh, I guess I shouldn't expect anything more."

"Let's just sleep."

They held each other tighter, pushed all thoughts away and just enjoyed being in each other's embrace, finally.

* * *

"Would you sit down? I'm getting dizzy." Said konan as Gaara kept pacing back and forward in his room.

"Why don't you think I can take him down by myself?"

"He is strong, simply. Besides if you do how are you going to explain it to the leaders? Just because you want the girl to yourself?!"

"Didn't you see her? God just remembering her soft skin and wide frightened eyes as Sasuke walked in drives me crazy!"

"You've lost your senses. I have nothing to do with this. I'm leaving."

"Fine, whatever!" Gaara snapped at his teammate. "I will take care of this myself."

 **the end.**


End file.
